Torn Inside
by Lycara
Summary: DISCONTINUED - moar lols for you ;; Tsubasa Rin and Tsubasa Kagura are the closest cousins you can ever meet. They see each other less but were still close. She bumps into someone one day, Sesshomaru aka Ice Prince, and develops feelings for him.
1. Chapter 1: Together

**Disclaimer**: It ain't mine... Sadly...

**Summary**: Tsubasa Rin and Tsubasa Kagura are the closest cousins you can ever meet. Family problems caused them to see each other less, yet they are still close. The only way to talk to another was either on the internet or phone. When she entered high school, Rin finally sees Kagura more frequently. In 3rd year in highschool she meets the 'Ice Prince' - Inuyasha's half brother - up close and personal, accidently bumping into him when she was out with her friends. She delvelops feelings for him, oh did I forget to mention Kagura was dating him? Rin is simply torn between wanting to be with him and staying faithful to Kagura. Kagura herself was having a problem when she started to notice Rin's feelings about him, not wanting to betray her. What will it be? Shall she give him up to make Rin happy? Or will she be selfish and keep him while, in the process, leave Rin tortured inside?

**Minor**: Kagu/Sess

**Main**: Rin/Sess

**Other Pairings**:

Inu/Kags

Sango/Miroku

Kouga/Ayame

Hello! Sorry about the summary... It kinda sucked and was pretty long. Yes... well as you can see/read... I've started another one... Err... Couldn't help it... Anyways I really hope you like this one as well as the others I wrote... Please R&R!

**NOTE**(s): Last names are first in here. Story is set in modern day time. Characters might be OOC. Sesshomaru and Kouga are demons, Inuyasha is the half demon. They appear human though. Nothing much might happen in here.

Enjoy! I hope...

* * *

**.: Torn Inside :.**

**Chapter 1: Together**

_"Hey Rin... Wake up..."_

_"Mmmm..." Came a sleepy groan. The girl's eyes opened and she slowly got up rubbing her eyes. "What... is it Kagura?"_

_"It's time to go to school silly! We'll get into trouble if we're late again! The teacher's going to give us an extra long lecture..."_

_Rin shot up out of bed immediately, hurring to the bathroom. After nine minutes she came out fully dressed. "Hey... When did you... get into my house?"_

_Kagura laughed. "The door of course."_

_"Besides that... You could have left without me."_

_She recived a laugh. "No way. I'm not leaving without you. We'll always be together. We're like close sisters instead of cousins..."_

_Rin laughed. "Yeah I guess. Thanks Kagura."_

_Both of them rushed out going to school laughing and talking to one another._

_- ---- ---- -_

_"What?" Rin said. "But why?"_

_Her father answered her. "We're sorry Rin but... Kagura won't be coming that much."_

_"Why?" She asked again._

_"We're having some problems right now, dear." This time, her mother answered. "Her father transfered her to another school..."_

_"So that means I can't go over there either?"_

_"No..." Was the hesitant answer._

_Rin frowned. She didn't get what was the family problem but why did that mean they had to keep apart?_

-----------

8 Years Later

"Pssst! Rin! Get up and at it!" Someone said shaking her.

"Ten more minutes... Kagura..." Was the groggily reply.

"School **IS** going to start in ten minutes!"

Her eyes shot open. She threw off her blanket covers and rushed inside the bathroom holding her clothes. After a rushed four and a half minutes Rin dashed out fully clothed and got her school bag. "... Wait..." She looked at Kagura. "You snuck into my room?"

"Nope. You're mom let me in." She answered.

"Really?" Rin said.

"Yes and quit stalling hurry!" Kagura said dashing out, Rin followed her.

-----------

Rin sighed with relief. She and Kagura got to their class in time. They sat in the back, their seats next to each other. The bell rang seconds after they did. The teacher began the usual lecture.

Rin had her notebook out but did write anything down. Instead she looked outside the window of their school, Hikaru High. She was definatly happy that she got to see Kagura more. The 'family problem' had settled a bit at home so they got to see each other more often. She thought looking back. She remembered the only way they could talk to one another was through phone or email or instant messaging. They only got to see each other on occasions and a bit when outdoors.

She sighed. She still didn't get what the problem was but it didn't really matter. She would have guessed it was money, insurance, family heritage or something like that. She started to take notes. The bell rang for the next class. Kagura and her got almost the same schedule except for two classes which were right after the first one. She, instead, had the two with Higurashi Kagome, Watatsumi Sango, Katashi Miroku and Tenrai Inuyasha. Kagura had Higurashi Kikyo and Shiawase Ayame and Akiko Kouga - their other friends. The nine of them mostly hung out together.

"See you later Kagura!" Rin called to her. Kagura gave a wave to tell her she heard.

She rushed to class.

------

"Psst. Rin." Kagome whispered in class. She sat right next to her. Sango was seated behind Rin. Inuyasha had seated a ways from them, Miroku was sitting next to Sango. The teacher was giving a lesson on the history of a few states. "Can I copy your notes from yesterday?"

Sango sighed. "Again?"

Rin just nodded. She was doodling in her notebook.

"Guess what." Kagome whispered after a few moments. "I saw this puppy that looked like Inuyasha!"

Sango and Rin held back a laugh. Miroku gave a cough. Inuyasha, who heard, would have been yelling at her if they weren't in class.

"Would you like to share what you're talking about?" The teacher said finally noticing.

"Sorry." The four murmured.

The then started to take notes. Saying nothing else.

- -- -- -

At the same time with Kagura:

"Hey Kagura." Ayame whispered behind her.

"Yeah?" She answered back in a whisper turning a bit.

"I heard you want to ask--"

"The teacher's coming. Quiet a second!" Kikyo said quickly and quietly; she was seated next to Kagura.

Ayame shut up immediately. Kagura went back to taking notes. The teacher looked at them suspisiously when he walked to their desks. Then walked away to others.

Kagura turned around to Ayame and said quietly though quickly, "Let's talk at lunch. If this teacher catches us we'll have to stay in."

Ayame seemed to want to say something but then thought better. Kikyo just sighed, she didn't get them sometimes.

-----------

The bell rang for lunch. Kagura and Rin walked together to find Kagome and the others. Rin spotted them at their usual spot under a tree. "Hey! Rin! Kagura!" Kagome shouted waving at them. The two walked over to them. Sango slapped Miroku, who nearly touched her lower part from behind. Inuyasha was muttering something about either Miroku or Kouga. Kikyo sighed she was finishing her school work from their previous classes.

"Hey Kagome, Sango, and company." Rin greeted.

"Took you long enough." Inuyasha complained.

"Well sor-ry you puppy." Kagura shot at him.

"WHO YOU CALLIN A PUPPY?" He growled at her.

"Now, now..." Miroku said, holding his injured cheek.

"Look who's talking." Kouga muttered. Ayame let out a laugh.

"So what are you two doing today?" Sango asked.

"Nothing much." Rin answered.

"Why?" Kagura asked.

"Hey want to go shopping today?" Kagome suggested.

Kagura looked at her. "When?"

Sango answered for her. "Right after school."

"Why not?" Kagura and Rin said.

"Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku," Ayame said, "are you coming too?"

"Feh." Was all they recived from Inuyasha.

"Why of course." Miroku answered smiling.

"Peverted bastard..." Sango muttered.

Kouga sighed but nodded.

"Hey can we bring Kanna?" Rin asked.

"Of course." Kikyo answered as she put her books away. "We haven't seen her in a while."

"Alright I'll tell her." Kagura said. "Bring Shippo too."

"... Whatever." Inuyasha said. "He might follow us and I'll get into trouble."

Rin laughed. Inuyasha cursed something. They continued talking as they ate their lunch. After a few minutes Rin said she was going to go to the libary.

"Alright but don't forget to go to class." Kagura said. "And don't be late!"

Rin laughed nervously. "I'll try not to!" She dashed off to the school's libary.

Sango laughed and looked at Kagura and then to the running figure of Rin. Kagura and Rin were so close it seemed like nothing could tear them apart... right?

- ---- - ---- -

The bell rang for the students to go to class after a while. Rin didn't notice until three minutes after it did. She gasped finally noticing her classroom was a bit a ways from the libary. Luckily she checked out the book earlier, she quickly put in in her bag and dashed out... and crashed into someone. She dropped her bag and fell down.

"Ouch!" She said. "I- I'm sorry..." She looked up to meet a pair of golden eyes.

* * *

Sooo... Shall I continue or stop it...? Hm... Maybe I should just continue it... I couldn't help writing another... ah oh well as long as I update the stories... Anyways... Please Read and Review! See you all later...? Maybe? Ja ne!

- Rosette


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Part 1

**Disclaimer**: It doesn't belong to me.

Here's the chapter a few of you have been waiting for. -.-; That took a bit... Anywho... :) Enjoy! Please R&R!

-- - --

**Thanks**:

**_Mew Rin_** - Um.. I updated... but quite late... Aha... Don't destroy me... o.o;;;; If you do you'll see no more of this :o j/k. Here we go. Enjoy! xD

**_FluffyRinLover_** - Aha... Yeah.. Sorry bout that xD :) I do too! I've continued and thanks :)

**_babegalanime_** - It's continued!

**_TheSecretRiddle_** - Thanks and er... Sorry for the long update... I was a bit - well okay, I was REALLY occupied with things... Anyways: xD Enjoy!

**_d2shny_** - Thank you and here it is! Though... Took a bit... eh-heh... o.o;;;

(I really am grateful! I just wrote this for you all at 1:00 -2:20AM! - on a school day too! ;-; nearly got caught too... and so I had to update the chapter the next day... o.o;)

-- - --

**Note**: Rin has never seen Sesshomaru before. Although she's heard of him from Inuyasha... in curses though... lol -.-;;;;;;

Also for something that concerns Kagura: I didn't really want to make Kagura a bad person since, in many fanfics I've seen, she's evil... so I decided to try something um... 'new' :) Same goes for Kikyo... :) (Yeah I know, it sounds innocent and dull xD Can't help it though :-/ I felt kinda sorry for em... Eh-heh... o.o;;)

There's not much in this chapter - it's kinda short, but expect a cliffie at the end! Hehe... Please R&R!

* * *

**.: Torn Inside :. **

**Chapter 2: Meeting Part 1**

"Inuyasha!" Rin shouted at him, getting up. "Watch where you're going!"

(A/N: Ahahahaha...! Thought it was Sesshomaru, eh? Hehe... I got ya! Okay, okay I'll shut up... On with the story!)

"The hell!" The half-breed growled. "_You're_ the one who bumped into _me_!"

Rin ignored him as she hurried to pick up her things and rushed to class. Inuyasha ran after her, they had the same class, yelling something. She was going to get glares... like _before_.

She rushed into her classroom and was on time. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was late, he arrived a bit before the bell rung - when Rin stepped into the classroom. He glared at her and she gave a low, nervous giggle and looked in the opposite direction while he headed out to the office.

-- - --

Rin sighed in relief when the bell rung for the class to be over. She had felt Inuyasha glare at her back for the whole period, while Kagome said something to him but he ignored her - for once which was rare. Rin rushed out to her next class. A few more classes to endure and she was out!

'_Oh... Wait..._' They were going shopping... and he would be there... She sighed. Her freedom was trapped in a cage for the moment.

--

After School:

"Um... I'll see you later over there okay?" Rin said hurriedly. She wanted to get away from Inuyasha as soon as possible, he was on her back like a hawk who hunted a persistant prey. He was glaring at her at the moment. Kagome gave a warning glare to him. He shrunk down a bit.

Sango nodded. "Alright, meet at the usual place at the park?"

They all nodded and agreed. "Alright then, 3:24PM we'll meet."

"Got it! Let's go Kagura!" She grabbed her cousin's arm before she or anyone else could say anything and rushed off.

"... What an _energetic_ woman..." Miroku said looking at their fading figures.

"When it comes from _you_, Miroku," Inuyasha said glaring at him, "it _reeks_ of something _illegal_."

"I'm hurt Inuyasha!" He said looking offended. "I wouldn't do _such_ a thing like that!"

"... But it's true, though..." Ayame said.

"Remember that _incident_ with Koharu?" Kagome said looking him down.

"... Er... That was a misunderstanding..." He said shrinking down. Sango was glaring at him, an aura to kill was around her. He sweatdropped. "Um... I didn't mean it!" He recived a hard slap on the face, it seemed like it was going to stay for half a day.

"Ow!"

-----------

"Kanna!" Rin called when they opened the door to Kagura's house. "Kanna! Where are you?"

"Yes...?" A soft voice said from the left. A girl that looked about 7 or so stood. She had pale skin, her hair was white too. She wore a white kimono whenever she came home or went out, it was her favorite. Two white lilies, on different sides - one was on the left, the other was on the right, were pinned into her hair.

"Ah, Kanna!" Rin smiled. "Let's go to the park and meet the others okay?"

"..." The little girl looked at them for a moment.

"Please?" Rin said putting on a puppy face, begging. "It'll be fun!"

"... Okay..." Kanna answered, giving in. "I will go..."

Rin grinned. "Alright!" Kagura sighed, "Well let's get going!"

Rin sweatdropped, "Um... Kagura... Let's put our things away first and bring some (pocket) money?"

"... Oh yeah..."

----------

Park:

"There you are!" Sango said to them. Kagura, Kanna, and Rin arrived a few minutes late, then again, they didn't see Inuyasha and Kagome yet. Kikyo waved hello, reading a book. Ayame was yelling at Koga about something and Miroku rubbed his injury inflected earlier.

"Where are Kagome, Shippo, and Inuyasha?" Kagura asked them.

"Well... Seemed like someone got _sat_ a few times... and then they said they were going to arrive a bit late." Sango said looking to the side.

Kikyo looked up from her book. "Ah. They're they are now." She pointed to three walking figures.

Koga looked, "Finally you three arrived! Took you forever!"

He recived a growl, "Shut up you stinkin' wolf!"

Koga glared, "I dare you to say that again, stupid mutt!"

They had a glaring contest. Kagome sighed. Shippo looked at them and gave a hopeless look. "Man... Those two are so stupid..."

"I agree with you there Shippo..." Miroku said looking.

"Same for me..." Ayame said holding back the urge to giggle.

Rin sighed. "Well, I'll be right back okay you guys? I want to buy a drink. Do any of you want some?"

"Okay how about y--" Miroku recived a glare from Sango. "Um... Nothing for me."

"I... want juice..." Kanna said looking up at Rin. "Please...?"

Rin smiled. "Okay, anyone else?"

"Water for us, Rin!" Kagome and Kikyo said.

She nodded and looked at the others.

"No thanks." The rest said in a voice.

Rin sighed. "Alright... I'll just get Kanna her juice, Kagome's and Kikyo's water, and myself something." She walked off quickly.

Kagome's foot came down hard on Inuyasha's foot making him break eye contact with Koga, the half demon yelped. "Hey, go with her! You _can't_ let a girl go by herself no matter what!"

"Kagura can go with Inuyasha..." Kanna said in a soft voice. "You might be able to... hold him back..."

"As in, keep him out of trouble..." Shippo said. "Like a girl taking care of a _reluctant puppy_... heh, heh..."

He glared in Shippo's direction. Shippo looked away. Ayame and the others held back laughter, Kikyo was busy reading her book.

"... Hm... Maybe I _should_..." Kagura said looking up.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome warned. "Go. _**NOW**_."

The half-breed looked reluctant and didn't move, glaring at the corner of his eye. Kagome stared him down.

"..." He shrunk a litte, muttering curses, he seemed to be thinking it over. Kagura let out small laugh. Maybe she should go with the "reluctant puppy"...

-- - --

Rin rushed off to the nearest store about a few blocks away. She paid for the drinks and left the store. She sighed and slowed down when she was a few steps away from it. She needed a break. Inuyasha glaring at her, for what wasn't her fault, exusted her completely; he was like a puppy who incriminates someone else in place of what he did. Though she felt better when she was informed he got _sat_. She giggled a bit and walked a bit faster and was lost in her thoughts. She didn't look where she was going and crashed into someone.

"Oof!" She said backing a few feet away from the person she crashed into, recovering a bit from the stun, holding her head when doing so, the bag swung back and forth on her other arm.

'_Ugh... Why do I crash into people so many times?_' She wondered silently.

"Um... I'm sorry, I wasn't paying atten-" She looked up, her hand falling to the side. "-tion..."

"Inu--..." She started. "No..." She shook her head a bit.

That was **not** him. She was sure. She looked at the person again. This person looked a bit older, maybe a year or two. He looked a bit more feminime to her and he had a cool and impassive gaze. His hair was longer than Inuyasha's, same color though.

"Er... Um... I'm sorry." She said bowing realizing she was staring, also apoligizing again for crashing into him.

He glared at her and narrowed his eyes as if he was thinking of something else yet answered her, "... Watch where you are walking..."

Rin shivered a bit, that voice was cold, emotionless - no feeling at all, not to mention he had some nerve, acting all high and superior... That ticked her off a bit. "Uh... I apologize... Um... Sir..."

"..." He was quiet, seemingly thinking. "You... You have the scent of Ka--"

He was interrupted by a voice behind Rin.

"Sesshomaru!"

* * *

Haha... Yeah... A little cliffie... Er... o.o;; Um... Guess who? I won't say anything else or I'll spoil it! -- maybe... maybe not... So... Review! Please tell me if I should keep on going! Give me at least 5 or so reviews, please, so I have some inspiration! I want to know what you think of it! I thank you all who reviewed this! xD I'm very grateful!

Okay... Um... Well anyways... I got to go... ;-;

Look out for the next chapter! n-n Though it might take a while... o.o;;; I got some things to do... and I'm very busy this year. Dx Also, chapter six of Forbidden Love should be up later... T-T I lost my rough draft of it... and now have to find or rewrite (if I can remember) it. Well anywho... I'll see you all later :) Bye!

P.S. To check on my current story stats, look up on my profile. Future stories are listed as well; please do **NOT **steal. :)

- Rosette


End file.
